


Rain.

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: RGB is incredibly afraid of the rain, so his family, hero and Magnus, attempt to help him conquer this fear.





	1. Rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxes/gifts).



> Sof family content,,,,  
> Also a flashback to the past that has attempted suicide so IF YALL DONT WANNA READ THAT DONT-  
> But after that it's wholesome again uwu  
> *Yeets self into the garbage*

RGB took a deep breath, looking out of the window. _It's getting cloudy_ _out_ , he thought. That isn't usually the best sign. Dark clouds lead to thunder. And lightning. _And rain._ All three things he _hates_ with the hatred of a thousand suns. He's...he's not scared. _Not at all_.

 

Loud thunder was heard outside, then... _ plink! Plink! Plink! _ Rain.

 

Just hearing the thunder made RGB scoot out of his chair,and take a step back from the large window. 

The rain itself caused him to shake.  _ He's not scared _ .  _ It's just rain. _

 

Then the rain got  _ worse _ , somehow. It only got louder, and louder, as if trying to break through the walls and ceiling of the house to reach the telly-headed coward. He went silent, then ran deeper into the house, going down the stairs and stopping in a hallway, which lead to the living room. He took a deep breath, then walked into the room, still shaking, but attempting to hide all of that  _ fear _ deep deep deep down in his soul. 

 

"Oh! Dad! Hi!!! Where didya go?" His small daughter, also known as  _ Hero _ , smiled and waved at him, practically hopping on the couch.

 

His lover,  _ possibly future husband, if the lover's plan goes well, _ Magnus, simply gave RGB a warm look. (To the best of his ability, due to his head being a  _ prism _ .) "Hello, Sunshine."

 

"H-hello...mind if I join you two on the couch?" RGB's antennae bent into a somewhat misshapen heart, mostly due to the  _ (not so well) _ hidden fear. He also completely avoided Hero's question, just to be careful that Magnus didn't connect the dots.  _ His lover is extremely good at that. _

 

"Ok!" Hero scooted over, then Magnus did the same, allowing RGB to sit next to his love, and snuggle into his side. This calmed RGB, but gave Magnus and Hero the Perfect chance to observe the telly. 

 

RGB's antennae were so crooked, that they were similar to lightning bolts.  _ Hmm...this doesn't occur often _ , Magnus thought to himself. He then looked over at hero, and gave her a nod, allowing her to question her father.

 

"...dad? What's wrong?" Hero gently put a hand on RGB's knee to get his attention.

 

It certainly worked, because RGB pulled away from Magnus' warmth, ( _ much to his dismay _ ), to look down at his little hero.

" _ What? _ What made you think something is wrong?"

 

Magnus gently held one of RGB's antennaes.  _ "You're not the best at hiding fear,love. _ These give away  _ everything. _ "

 

"...ah. w-well then...I ...erm…" RGB was at a loss for words, causing him to self-consciously adjust his collar, then his tie, then his sleeves.

 

"RGB." Out of pure worry, hero held RGB's hand to stop him from messing with his clothes. "What's  _ really _ wrong?"

 

Then, lightning clashed with the earth, making RGB jump,Yelp, and instinctively hold onto Magnus like a koala. 

 

Hero and Magnus went quiet. 

 

_ "You're scared." _ Magnus proclaimed.

 

RGB pulled away slightly, yellow ink dripping onto the couch. He was as silent as a mouse, attempting to make Magnus loose the paper trail. "I just...wasn't expecting that lightning to be so loud! H-...hero jumped too? Right _ ,hero?" _

He was practically begging for hero to play along at this point.

 

"No, I didn't." Hero shook her head.

 

"So, are you afraid of lightning? Is  _ that _ it?" Magnus gently put a hand around the casing of RGB's head.

 

"... _ most definitely so. _ " RGB nodded.  _ This  _ could be his way out!

 

"...most definitely  _ isn't. _ You never give information like this away  _ that _ easily." Magnus shook his head.

 

"Hmm...wait." Hero gasped. "Don't you  _ always _ make us go inside as soon as I feel  _ one _ little raindrop?"

 

"..." RGB froze.

 

"Huh...he  _ does. _ " Magnus seemed to have smiled, having cracked the case. "You're scared of  _ rain. _ "

 

"Your legs must be tired from  _ jumping to conclusions _ ." RGB faked a grin. "I'm not scared of  _ water _ ! That's simply  _ ridiculous _ ."

 

"Well, how about you  _ prove _ it?" Magnus tilted his hand to the side, and water immediately formed in his palm.

" _ Surely _ you could stand having water nearby."

He slowly pushed his hand, and the water,closer and closer to RGB's screen, until…

 

RGB let out a panicked Yelp as he dashed behind the arm of the couch, shaking like a madman. " _ R-remove that this INSTANT!-" _

His antennae were sticking up behind the couch arm, bent up even  _ more _ , if that was even possible in the first place.

 

Magnus obliged, making the water disappear.

"Sorry, sunshine. It was for  _ Science _ ."

 

"That's what you  _ always _ say. But yes.  _ Fine. _ I'm afraid of water." RGB stood up, and dusted off his pants. "Happy?" 

 

"very!" Hero nodded.

 

"I was enjoying relaxing upstairs, then it rained, so I came down." RGB sat down next to Magnus once again, sighing softly.

 

"Why are you so scared of water? It's so weird…" hero looked over at Magnus, then RGB. There has to be a source to this fear...but what could it be? There's an almost endless list of possibilities!

 

______________________________________

 

_ The wind howled, whispering little lies. _

 

_ You're worthless. A mistake. _

 

_ You're lucky you are even alive. _

 

_ You're nothing but a waste of space.  _

 

_ Coward. _

 

_ Good-for-nothing. _

 

_ You'll never make it.  _

 

_ You gripped the railing of the bridge, tears streaming down your face. Your throat tightened. You couldn't talk. You were done. You couldn't handle this abuse anymore. You can't be perfect. You can  _ never  _ be perfect. Ms. Beaumont was right. This is your fault. If only you could've seen that sooner. If only you didn't exist. If only… _

 

_ Your grip tightened, knuckles turning white. You knew this was coming. You're only sorry for the man who had to witness it all, standing right behind you. _

_ You didn't want to die. _

_ You didn't. _

_ But you did. _

 

_ You climbed onto the railing with the grace of a ballerina, then jumped. _

_ You wanted to die. _

_ You wanted to. _

_ But you didn't. _

 

_ The warmth of another body around you brought you back to reality, Making you hold onto him tight. You knew who it was. _

 

_ Water enveloped you, and the man. Then, you felt his warmth disappear. Gone. Left you alone to feel the cold emptiness of the long river around you.  _

 

_ Water began to fill your lungs as you ran out of breath. _

_ Your eyes watered. _

_ You opened your mouth to yell, only to recover it with a hand. _

_...then it went dark. _

_ You wanted to die. _

_ You wanted to. _

_ But you didn't. _

 

____________________________________

 

"RGB? RGB, love-" Magnus tapped RGB's side vent, which regained RGB's attention. RGB's antennae twitched, along with his shoulders.

 

"Ah! S-sorry-" RGB blurted out. "Just...zoned out.

 

"...are you alright?" Magnus sounded worried. How long exactly was RGB...  _ remembering the past? _

 

“Im fine. Just happened to zone out. What was your question again, hero?” RGB looked over at his child, tilting his head slightly to the right, similar to a puppy, or cat.

 

“...why are you so scared of rain? Water?” Hero asked again.

 

_...ah _ . So _ that's  _ the question that caused _ that _ flashback. RGB cleared his non-existent throat, and looked down at the soft carpet flooring below them. “It...It hurts me. Also, some other  _ extremely _ personal reasons that shall never be mentioned again, or will _ never _ need to be mentioned.”

 

Then, an idea hit Magnus. “Hmm...possibly we could help you? Help you conquer the fear of even seeing water?”   
  
“Yeah!!” hero beamed. “We could distract you or something!!”

 

_ “...i can't say no to this, can i?” _

 

Both the lover and daughter shook their heads.

 

“...ugh. Fine. try your hardest.”

 


	2. Magnus' plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance. A full moon. Heavy rain. Swing music. Shining stars.
> 
> All According to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Entertainment time babbbbiiee

Magnus had been patiently awaiting the next rainstorm so he could execute his plan. His plan? Instead of having the rain bring fear and negative thoughts for RGB, how about making it a moment where he thinks of love,joy,and peace?

And that was exactly what he was going to do. What was something RGB loved? Music,  _ Magnus _ , absolutely _ stunning _ views, flowers, and  _ dancing.  _ In all honesty Magnus could go on for hours listing things that RGB loved.  _ But he doesn't have the time!  _ And, luckily, just as he finished his extremely short daydream session, it had started to rain once again. Magnus quickly flew _ (well, technically  _ floated _ , but we don't really need to be so technical here)  _ upstairs, and into a large room with only windows as the walls and ceiling. It's only like this during spring and summer, so this room is always in practically perfect condition.    
  


“Now- this room needs a bit more...how would RGB say it? _ Style. _ ” Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at that honorable reference to the  _ market incident.  _ Good times...well...ok. Maybe not so good times because Magnus and RGB were broken up at the time and Magnus always felt a feeling of  _ dread _ and  _ loneliness _ wherever he went and-  _ great. _ Now  _ He’s _ thinking negatively! Then, Magnus took a look around. Imagine how happy RGB will be...he would probably be a tad scared at first, but after the music kicks in, then it'll be a night to remember.

Just thinking about it made Magnus feel much better, and motivated him to create as eloquent things from light as possible. Nice curtains that compliment the  _ pale moonlight _ of the  _ full moon _ , strong enough to awaken the  _ werewolf _ inside of a man; A jukebox,which will play nothing but swing music, and the background music to some of RGB's favorite musical numbers, such as "Chim Chim Charrie" from Marry Poppins, "singing in the rain" from...well, Singin' In The Rain, and much much more, all for RGB to feel comfortable to sing, which is something  _ spectacular _ to witness, may Magnus add, and always makes RGB's fears disappear; and a few fairy lights spread around, along with flower bushes, with roses colored red, yellow, lavender red, and orange.  _ (Each have meanings, and RGB most certainly knows them, but it's up to the reader to find out what they mean, and why Magnus put them in the order he did.) _ Something tells the magician that this will go  _ smoothly. _

 

"And next, an outfit." This raised other questions. A tux? A wedding suit? Should it be a slim fit? Or a bit bigger? What type of lapel should it have? What type of tie should he wear? Neck tie? Ascot tie? The classic bow tie? Cravat tie?  _ Those usually look nice _ . Gods...who knew outfit choice was so difficult? Let alone the  _ hardest _ part of this whole plan. Magnus took a deep breath, then snapped his fingers, which transformed his outfit into one he'd  _ know _ with a hundred percent accuracy that RGB would love to see him in.  _ A slim fit designer's suit, which only the incredibly rich could even  _ dream _ to wear. The tongues of the pockets had RGB's color bar colors, and his cravat tie complimented it all with a nice shade of blue.  _ His shoes had turned into dress shoes, and of course had spats. It was practically a rule at  _ this _ point to have spats on your dress shoes.  _ Especially _ if you date  _ RGB. _

 

Now that's all said and done, Magnus flew into hero's room,and gave her the signal to grab RGB and bring him to Magnus. Shortly after, Magnus returned to the meeting room,turned on the jukebox, and looked out the window for  _ dramatic effect. _

 

Then, a few minutes later, the star of the show entered the room, with hero in front of him.

 

"Your Lover has arrived!" Hero bowed, speaking as professionally as she could, quickly leaving the room after and closing the door before laughing once they couldn't hear her.

 

"RGB, in order to help you with the rain," Magnus walked towards the incredibly awestruck telly, and held out his hand in a chivalrous manner.  _ "May I have this dance?" _

 

RGB looked at Magnus' head, then his hand. It took a moment for RGB to fully process this. So much was happening...but my  _ gods _ it's wonderful. Putting a hand on his heart, RGB gently held his lover's hand. 

"Of course, _ my dear one. _ " 

 

Rain hit the walls and ceiling, making RGB shake slightly. The music was slightly drowned out by the rain,but it kept playing.

 

Magnus easily noticed this, and gently "kissed" RGB's hand  _ (it's more of gently putting his face against the knuckles of his loved one, due to not having lips.) _ , Keeping RGB's attention on him.

"Don't look at the rain. Just focus on me. It'll be alright."

 

"Y-yes." Pink blood dripped onto the floor at a decent speed, which Magnus noted. RGB was blushing. Madly. 

 

After Magnus seemed to have gained RGB's full attention, Magnus gently held his hands in a downward dog position, and RGB put his hands underneath.

They both knew  _ exactly _ what to do.

 

Magnus put his right foot straight behind him, then he shifted his weight to the right foot. As he did, he swung his left arm forward, keeping a fluid motion.

RGB did the opposite, being the follower in this dance. He put his left foot behind him, shifted his weight to the left foot, and swung his right arm forward.

The basis of swing dance is simple.  _ Do the opposite of the lead. _ And that's. Exactly what RGB did (even though it was  _ incredibly _ difficult to focus here, mostly because of Magnus being so  _ dreamy _ to him) which didn't seem to be a problem, but honestly, if Magnus was leading, it was fine. He just had to repeat what Magnus did,  _ but the opposite. _

After doing a few classic rocket kicks, which is the base move of swing dance, The lead decided to change it up a bit.

Magnus spun RGB around, then brought him back for a moment, making RGB lean onto his chest slightly.

"Having fun?"

 

" _ Obviously. _ " RGB answered. He was most  _ definitely _ seduced by now. And, he had stopped shaking!  _ Score. _

 

After the short exchange, Magnus spun RGB around again, and continued dancing. After some time, Magnus dipped RGB, causing the telly to gasp. 

"You're doing well." 

 

"What do you mean?" RGB was so enamored that he didn't even notice the intense downpour hitting the window ceiling and walls.

 

"Look around you, sunshine. There's nothing but  _ rain _ around us." 

 

RGB looked up at the glass ceiling. There really was nothing but rain. But...he can't be scared. He just couldn't. Even if he  _ wanted to _ . All he could think about was  _ Magnus _ and the music, but mostly  _ Magnus. _ "...wow."

 

"Wow Indeed." Magnus gently put the face of his prism head against RGB's color bar mouth,which made his antennae form into a perfect heart, and practically  _ melt _ in Magnus' arms.

Magnus pulled away, and allowed RGB to stand. 

"I'm proud of you. Hopefully you'll be able to stand looking at the rain now. But if you can't, just remember that  _ after the rain, comes rainbows. _ When you see rain, think of me."

He took his lover's hand, and gently put it against his head. 

 

"...it most definitely helped." RGB smiled warmly, then stood on his toes, and gave Magnus a nice long kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around RGB's waist, floating up slightly. They stayed like this for some time

 

_ Rain can be a beautiful thing if you think positively.  _

 


	3. Hero's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposure therapy goes horribly....well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Dadgb content time!!!  
> With a lil side dish of light entertainment

It's been a week since Magnus' plan went brilliantly. Now, it's  _ her _ plan. Though she's a child, and therefore thinks like one, she's  _ clever. _ Most definitely RGB and Magnus' child.

 

Hero seemed to have lucked out, because for the past few hours, it's been raining. So, hero grabbed (more like  _ stole _ ) Magnus' umbrella,and set it by the doorway to their porch.

She then grabbed RGB's hand.

"Dad! Come with me! I wanna show ya something."

 

"Hm? Oh. Um... Alright. But no more surprises. Last surprise you pulled, you tackled me with Magnus. It was  _ extremely  _ difficult to get back up with both of you on top of me." RGB's antennae curled at the ends as he let out a small chuckle.

 

"Promise!  _ No more surprises. _ " Hero held a hand behind her back, fingers crossed.  _ Clever girl. _

She then looked around, hoping to find something to cover his screen with. Her eyes landed on his hat. "Cover your screen with your hat."

 

"Fine." RGB did so, and held it there.

 

"And  _ only  _ take it off when  _ I  _ say so!"

 

"I will, I will." 

 

Hero led RGB to the doorway, then opened the umbrella and walked outside with RGB. She made sure to hold it so that RGB wouldn't touch  _ any _ water, so that he didn't get hurt. Once they got far enough on the porch, hero poked RGB's arm.

"You can take the hat off now."

 

And RGB did. He looked around, feeling his hands shake. He's alright with seeing rain out the window but actually being  _ in  _ it is a whole different story. 

"...hero  _ why _ ." Was all he could bring himself to say.

 

"Ex...no...wait. what's the word for showing you something? Like...  _ something _ therapy?"

 

_ "Exposure. Exposure therapy." _ RGB winced slightly As he accidentally stepped into a puddle.

"May we  _ please _ go inside now?! This plan is simply ridiculous and  _ won't  _ work!" And he stomped on the same puddle.  _ Great. _ Pain shot Through his leg as small sparks of electricity came from it.

 

"... _ oh. _ " Alright. Yeah. Ok. Maybe her plan  _ wasn't _ the best.  _ but… _

"Ok ok. Dad. All you have to do is  _ stand _ next to me. Don't walk around or you'll walk onto  _ another _ puddle! It's easy."

 

" _ This better work. _ " RGB grumbled as he did what he was told to, fixing his coat slightly in the process.

 

"It will! Remember that thing prism dad told you?"

 

"...which thing. He's told me  _ many _ things."

 

"That  _ after the rain comes rainbows _ ?"

Hero held RGB's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"... just remember that, and it'll be ok.  _ Promise. _ "

 

"You're...wow. that…my Gods you're a good listener." RGB was certainly stunned that his 7 year old daughter would listen to such a little detail. But  _ she was right. _ She  _ always  _ is.

 

_ "I know~" _ hero grinned smugly. "Now let's watch the rain! And don't forget what Magnus told you!"

 

"Fine. You win." RGB huffed, crossing his arms. "But let's make it short,  _ please. _ "

 

"Deal." Hero nodded, then handed the umbrella to RGB, who could cover the two of them much better,  _ even though he isn't much taller than hero. She's already up to his hip. _

 

As time passed, RGB seemed to have relaxed.  _ So  _ relaxed in fact, that he quietly sang to himself. Hero heard it loud and clear, causing her to hum along.

 

_ "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when~ oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day~" _

_ "Keep smiling through- just like you always do~ till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away~"  _

 

Hero hugged RGB's arm, smiling softly as she looked up at him. 

"Feeling better?"

 

RGB nodded. "Though the plan was rough, it definitely helped a bit. Thanks, hero."

 

"Welcome! Let's go back inside." Hero ran back into the house, followed by RGB.

 

"Mind taking care of the umbrella for me?" RGB was  _ still _ cautious about getting water  _ on  _ him, but honestly, it hurts him. It makes sense. So, hero did, shaking the umbrella and shutting it closed. Meanwhile RGB walked into the living room, only to be tackle hugged by his ( _ secretly) _ future husband.

 

Hero ran into the living room shortly after, only to see Magnus covering RGB with kisses. She simply rolled her eyes,hopped onto the couch, and watched, smiling softly.  _ This is my family. _ She thought.  _ Two lovey-dovey dads and a hero. _

 

Sighing happily, hero snuggled into the couch, and allowed her eyes to droop as she slowly fell asleep. As she fell asleep, she heard the happy laughter of a magician and a performer echo in her mind.  _ Sweet dreams, hero. _


End file.
